What are friend's for!
by Wooof
Summary: Ted wants to help Bill out of a sticky situation! this story contains yoai between male characters. You have been warned.


It was the end of school hours, Class was over, and as everyone left the class except Bill and Ted. They were the last two in there. Ted asked Bill if their ice creams were still in his book bag. Bill nodded his head in a dumb way. Bill took off his book bag and handed it to Ted.

Ted sat on his knees in front of Bill to take out the melted ice creams. "Hurry up dude" Bill rushed. As ted took out the nasty melted ice creams, he accidentally smothered some on Bills crotch area. "OOO that's cold" cried Bill. "Sorry about that dude, let me wipe it off", "No! I'll just take off my pants instead" said Bill as he slid down his pants and took them off, he put his pants in his ice cream coated book bag. Now he was only in his white briefs.

Ted looked directly at Bill's long bulge sticking straight out stretching the fabric. It was about 17 inches long, and Ted could see threw the briefs.

"Oh my" Bill said examining his own boner sticking out. Then he looked down at Ted who whose face was right at his bulge.

Bill wiggled his stiff covered boner at Ted's face to wake him up. "UGH dude? I don't have any pants. "You can wear mine" Ted laughed, then Bill laughed right with him. "But then you'll have no pants". "True dude"...then they both laughed again.

"Hey...I have an idea, to make it less embarrassing for you, I'll just take off my pants too!". Bill shrugged his shoulders and said "ok" as Ted slid off his blue jeans and was only in his pink briefs that had flowers on them. "BAHAHAHA DUDE! you're wearing girl's underwear. "It's my moms ok, all my underwear is dirty. "Then wash em". "Can't dude, I'm scared of the basement". "Well, why?". "Because it's dark down there". "Don't you have a light?". "I broke it". "How?". "ughhhhhhh...I don't know".

Then they both laughed again.

So Ted stuffed his blue jeans in Bill's book bag. Now they both were only in briefs and T-shirts! "oh wait, I forgot to take out my ice cream" Ted said as he got on his knees again in front of Bill's bulge to take out his ice cream. He took out his melted strawberry ice cream and as he was about to get up he accidentally smashed it against Bill's bulge. "Oh no, not again" Bill cried out as the ice cream dripped from his bulge. "Now I'll have to take my briefs off".

"Do you want me to turn around?". "Yeah sure". So ted turned around as Bill slid down his briefs and put them in his book bag. Bill covered his manhood as he told Ted to turn around now. Ted turned his head and said "Why are you covering yourself?". "Because my junk is really hard and if people see us walking naked it will be sticking straight out, and people will think I'm horny. "Well maybe it's because you have a boner. "A boner?" Bill questioned. "Yeah dude, the only way to stop a boner is if you pump it with your hand until some white stuff comes out. "But I never did that before Ted. I'm too scared."

Then a light bulb flashed on above Ted's head " I have an Idea! How about I do it for you". "Are you sure about that Ted?". "What are friends for buddy". "whelp, ok then"

Ted got on his knees and spread Bill's legs apart to get a good view of his friend's hardened dick. "Well what are you waiting for Ted" Bill questioned but excited at the same time because he had never gotten a blow job before. Bill was extremely horny now and he felt his dick pulse dangerously hard. " COME ON TED, MAKE IT SNAPPY", so Ted wrapped his strong soft hand around Bill's throbbing cock and squeezed it hard causing a grunt to come from Bill's mouth. "oh dear" Bill whimpered trying not to tumble to the ground, but Ted held him by his dick steady to keep him from falling. "Thanks bud". "No problem dude".

"Are you ready?" Ted said. "ready" Bill said as Ted opened his mouth wide and slurped in Bill's cock completely causing pre-cum to ooze out from the tip. Ted took the cock out of his mouth and said

"Damn dude, your already almost there" they both laughed. Then Ted swallowed the dick right back into his choking throat while savoring the sweet salty taste of Bill's man juice. The pre-cum tasted good to Ted, it was better than the melted ice cream to him. "IS it alright if I thrust into you, to quicken the pace". Bill said, and Ted nodded his head in agreement as Bill grabbed him by his hair and plowed into his throat like a bucking horse. Drool slid down Ted's mouth as Bill plunged his dick in and out of Ted's throat like a furious beast.

UGHH, UGHHH, UGHHH Bill moaned. His body started to get weaker as his sloppily thrust didn't stop. Ted was getting exhausted too as his cheeks ached and turned red. He could hardly breathe because Bill's dick was slamming into him so fast!

This felt extremely good to Bill, he wanted Ted to be his. Every gag reflex, and every plunge made Bill hornier. Then he felt himself cum long and hard down Ted's throat. He slammed his pelvis into Ted's face as he made him swallow it all. Ted strained and swallowed it all like the little whore he was. "You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have" said Bill as his dick was losing hardness in Ted's throat.

Bill pulled out with a flop..."I know" Ted said as he wiped the saliva from his mouth. Ted looked at Bill's sweaty body and how exhausted he looked.

"Lets get out of here" Bill said as he put his hand on Ted's shoulder from tiredness. They both grabbed their belongings and noticed that the ice cream dried off. "Now I can put my pants back on" Bill said in a dumb way. Both boys laughed as they put their clothes back on.

'Are you ready to go?". "Ready!". Then both boys walked out of the classroom.


End file.
